Famous Last Words
by shinigamiConnections
Summary: 'She's troublesome alright, but I guess I'm getting used to it...' Shika/Tema Fluff One-Shot


_**Just a little fun while **__**Temari**__** visits **__**Konoha**__**.**_

Shikamaru sighed, slumped against the side of the large gates of Konoha. It was sweltering and he had been standing outside, waiting for a certain sandy haired Suna kunoichi, for almost two hours.

He didn't know why he agreed to an escorting mission in the first place, he was pretty sure it had to do with Naruto insulting his ability to handle Temari. Whatever it was, he was regretting it now.

Even though Shikamaru was standing outside, practically turning to soup, while looking very out of place and awkward standing around, doing nothing, he couldn't help the small giddiness that overrode his mind at the thought that the woman was visiting again. Sure, she was too troublesome for her own good, as well as bossy, thick headed and demanding.

But most of the men in his clan ended up marrying girls like her, anyway.

"Oi, Cry-baby," A familiar voice called, he looked up to see said woman walking over to him. Ah, why had he been anticipating her next visit like he wouldn't be insulted?

"Hn, good to see you too," He sighed, pushing off the wall and closing the space between them.

"I'd expect so; it's not every day I come to Konoha." She replied with a smirk. "Let's go, I want to check into the Ambassador quarters before sunset."

He grunted, walking side-by-side with her through the late afternoon of Konoha.

After another hour, they had checked in, spoke with the Hokage, and ended up going out for ramen, the night glittering with stars.

"No way," Temari laughed, chewing her meal and laughing.

"I'm serious, he was running around town with the Icha Icha DVD like a maniac." Shikamaru said, smirking.

"That Kakashi is seriously a pervert, you know? How did he become Jonin?"

"How did you?"

_THWACK!_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing, you hit hard, woman." He complained, rubbing his head.

"Whatever, Cry-baby."

"Shaddup, I'm going home."

"What, you're leaving me all alone? To walk back by myself? You're cruel, Shikamaru." She said, batting her eyelashes and acting hurt.

_It's not I want to, I don't trust myself with you at night, woman. _He thought, exasperated, his eyes trailing over her. _No, down, Bad __Shikamaru__! Stop ogling the __kunoichi__._

"C'mon!" She whined, he sighed.

"Fine, hurry up, troublesome woman."

"You know you love me." She said mockingly, laughing as exiting the stand, Shikamaru sighed and placed some money on the counter.

"More than you think." He muttered before following her outside.

"Konoha is so beautiful at night." Temari commented when they started walking. "It's almost as beautiful as Suna."

"You sure love your home."

"What's not to love? The desert is better than forest."

"I wouldn't know, I don't live out in some hot, dry, sandy place." He grumbled, rolling his eyes.

_THWACK!_

"Stop hitting me!" he groaned, rubbing his now sore back.

"Cry-baby."

"And stop calling me that!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No! Wait... DAMN IT!" Temari cackled while Shikamaru kicked himself for falling for such a childish trick.

"Young love! Ah, remember when we were like that, Mitsuo?" Piped up an elderly woman as they passed the bickering pair.

"Like yesterday, sweetheart."

"WHAT?" The two yelled.

"Uh, sorry, Ma'am, we aren't like that." Shikamaru said, shaking his head in denial.

"Oh, don't worry, my boy! My lips are sealed." The fragile, but devious looking woman said, winking at the two, before continuing on her way.

"The worst thing about this place is the old women, and their troublesome antics." Shikamaru sighed, turning into the lobby of the Ambassador quarters.

"Yeah," She said, smirking. "Nara, I think I can find my room from here."

"Huh? Oh, right." He said, bashfully rubbing his head.

She grinned wider. "By the way..." She said, leaning over and pressing her lips to his cheek. "I'm sure the old women have some wisdom in their heads."

With a laugh, she pulled back and headed up the stairs, leaving Shikamaru in the empty lobby. He lifted his hand and touched his cheeks, a tingling sensation left behind by her skin.

_Hm, she's troublesome alright. _He thought to himself as he walked back to his home. _But I guess I'm getting used to it..._

"Whoa, now that's some famous last words." He muttered, a small smile growing on his lips.

_**How's that? I know there isn't much of a plot in it, but I just wanted to see how it would go, seeing as **__**Shikamaru**__** is always **__**Temari's**__** guide and all. Why can't they have a little romance thrown into the mix when no-body's there to see it?**_

_**Don't hate me, I'm not good at one-shots.**_

_**-**__**Shinigami**_


End file.
